<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping Out a Friend by Storyteller362</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765824">Helping Out a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362'>Storyteller362</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel helps Naomi say goodbye to her friends, just for now anyways. Naomi gets a moment with each of her friends. Set after The Last Laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping Out a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabel Castillo Flores hummed to herself as she finishing packing a box. Naomi was just taking a few stuff with her but she simply had to take this new invention that she had been working on. It would help her be able to see even farther away then a pair of binoculars. That was just how powerful it turned out to be as she threw in anything else that just might be useful.</p><p>"Thanks Isabel," said Naomi. "You know I'll be traveling around the world, would you like me to get you anything?"</p><p>She light up and ran over to hug the older girl, she was almost exactly like a sister to her. Biting her bottom lip she thought about it for a minute and shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Oh nothing in particular although if it looks like good junk I'll take it," she said before throwing her arms around her middle waist. "I'll miss you though."</p><p>Naomi hugged her back squeezing her as Isabel was just widely grinning. "Thanks for being here though and I'll make sure that nothing in your room gets touched." She sendt her the best knowing look that she could. The blond started to laugh and high fived her.</p><p>"Make sure that nobody else finds out about that secret passage way to the kitchen?" asked Naomi as Isabel just giggled as well.</p><p>"Of course only you, me, and Elena only know about that. I'm sure that abuela will have to wonder no longer about why her cookies go missing." Isabel shuffled her feet and nodded at her. "Mateo and Elena are outside practicing magic. Then Gabe is with abeula in the kitchen. Abuelo is helping with some paperwork. Who do you do want to say goodbye to first?"</p><p>Isabel just watched her perk up at Gabe and abuela in the kitchen before leaving her room. The guards would take the box and Naomi would get her snacks sent directly with her. Together the two girls went to the kitchens first to find Gabe and Luisa baking something. Well Luisa baking and Gabe doing any taste testing. She just laughed as they saw Gabe guzzling down hot chocolate.</p><p>Luisa had stopped and put down her tray of chocolates. Then rushed over to Naomi pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>"We're going to miss you mija! I packed enough tamales for your trip and I gave you some money to pick up some treats when you're in Zumaria with a note. They have chocolate that's nearly as good as Avaloran chocolate."</p><p>She cupped her cheek and smiled brightly. They knew that unlike the last time they thought she would leave, this would just be temporary. It wasn't a proper goodbye thought Luisa, it was just see you later. Naomi just laughed and nodded at her.</p><p>"Okay Zumarian chocolate, I will remember that," she said. "It probably won't be as good but at least you can say you tried it."</p><p>Naomi winked before pausing in front of Gabe. He had a piece of paper for her in her own hand with her name scrawled out in neat handwriting on the front. She clammed up for a moment before pulling him in for a hug too. Gabe even picked her up a little and twirled her around. Isabel just laughed at the brotherly like affection.</p><p>"So I have something too. Nothing fancy just a sword," he said.</p><p>"Oh like that's not fancy," teased Naomi.</p><p>"From Corinthia they're known for having great weapons," said Gabe ruffling her hair some. "I figured that it'd be something I could impress the other guards with and..." He coughed for a moment and caught himself. Isabel sent him a sly look in his direction. He was going to finish that sentence with Elena and even Luisa knew it. The boy was hopeless. "Someone special. Just remember me when you're out there okay?"</p><p>The blond nodded and smiled at him with a spark in her eye.</p><p>"hey listen to tat little voice," she said to him. Gabe looked puzzled for a moment at those words. "Listen to your heart i mean, that special someone will be really happy to hear it. I'll miss you guys and sent a post card okay?" said Naomi as Luisa and Gabe nodded.</p><p>With a final wave and hugs did Isabel help Naomi find Francisco. He was in the music room and playing his guitar while he wrote down notes to a new song that he had written. Francisco stopped as he saw her before rushing over and also hugging her, spinning her around much like Gabe had done. This time Francisco had kissed the top of her head endearingly before parting from her.</p><p>Francisco then turned to produce his own note.</p><p>"Just remember that this is not a goodbye," said Francisco. "And that we see you again as soon as you've seen the world. I'm told that it won't take that long."</p><p>Naomi nodded slowly not sure where he heard that as Isabel just laughed again. Oh her family, she thought, with a sigh.</p><p>"Now this isn't exactly a wish list. I want you to read this when you're in getting a drink somewhere and missing us," said Francisco holding the letter. "And don't read it until you're sitting down. Otherwise you might just lose control of your boat."</p><p>Nodding Naomi just grinned. What could he have written in this? Then again he had take the time to write something thoughtful rather then something grand which said more about him then anything.</p><p>"Speaking of presents though," said Francisco and bumped up against her. "If you see an instrument you don't know and think I would like, please pick it up. I'd love for you to teach me when you come back."</p><p>He winked before a final hug and wave before going back to his song.</p><p>Isabel followed Naomi down to the courtyard where Elena and Mateo were busy practicing. Spells bounced up and back at each other as Elena was yelling to Mateo to stop firing. The had already seen Naomi in her captains hat and dressed ready to leave the port after they had said goodbye to each other. They were the last three to say anything to each other.</p><p>Naomi had turned to Mateo first and threw her arms around him in a hug. They must have known each other long, thought Isabel, as Mateo had squeezed her tightly. She had rubbed his head back before finally saying anything.</p><p>"I'll miss you Mateo. It's hard to believe that we've known each other since we were what? Seven? Your a good friend and I'll be happy to pick some magic supplies for you."</p><p>"If it helps Corintha has some of the oldest magic in the world," said Mateo as she punched his shoulder.</p><p>"I think I'll make Corintha one of my first stops you and Gabe want something from there," said Naomi shaking her head. "Must be a beautiful place and that I get a chance to go. I'll think of you when I see magic being used."</p><p>That was probably going to be a lot thought Isabel as she wiped hair from her face. Elena had told her about so much magic she had seen while living around Sofia's neck. With that he smiled at her and then turned to look at Elena. She wasn't crying or anything just a happy look on her face and rubbed her shoulder. Her face slightly pink and dress even more pink then before. Elena had sighed and took Naomi's hands.</p><p>"I'm so so glad that you get a chance to live your dreams. Not many people get a chance to do that and I'm glad that you managed to forge your own path for yourself. I'm asking for something but it's not a gift. I'm asking that you have an adventure and that you don't take that for granted. Naomi be safe and be smart and don't forget about Avalor okay?" said Elena.</p><p>Naomi had some tears in her eyes before nodding and threw herself in a hug.</p><p>"I don't think I can ever forget about my adventures here, but I'll try to make one everyday while I'm gone."</p><p>As they were talking they had reached the port. The jaquins had bowed to her as Naomi stopped to hug each of them. Skylar had promised to find them as soon as her ship was on the horizon.</p><p>"You've been like a sister to me Naomi. Please be careful."</p><p>"Thank you Isabel."</p><p>Final hugs were passed around as she waved to them. This was a new path that could only inspire the young princess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>